Angels Come Again
by Happybear 2005
Summary: Leah joins the Amish community with Ethan. They are happy together but then disater strickes. Can they deal with the outcome
1. Joining The Coummunity

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognzie.**

**Chapter 1: Joining the Community**

Leah Lewis-Hall awoke at about five-thirty every morning butthis morning wasa special day_. _Today was the day that the Amish community was going to formally place her as a member of the community.

"Today's a great day" she sang as she made her breakfast. She usually didn't sing, but she was just so happy today that she couldn't help it.

As she was washing her morning dishes there was a knock on the door. When she went to open the door she saw Ethan Longacre standing there.

"Good morning, My Leah", he said, "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great after two long years I am finally going to be Amish and a part of your community. Then we can be together and become man and wife." Leah replied.

"Yes I know" he said after giving her a kiss and entering the house. "We still have a little while before the ceremony begins, but I wanted to see to you before hand and take you."

"Well I am just about ready" she said and left the room to change into her best dress.

When Leah was ready Ethan helped her into his buggy and then they were off.

After the ceremony Ethan took her to his home were his family had prepare a celebration meal.

While doing the dishes after the meal she and Charity talked.

"Soon it will be time for Ethan to be baptized and you two can be together" Charity said

"I know, I'm so excited" Leah replied

"Ethan will formally introduce you to Ma and Pa. It will be great to have you in the family, Leah."

Soon came the time for Leah to return home. She said her goodbyes to everyone.

"Good night Leah" Mrs. Longacre said hugging her "Sleep tight my dear."

"Goodnight Leah" Mr. Longacre said with a wave.

Charity gave Leah a hug as she said goodnight "See you tomorrow" She said as she released Leah from the hug.

The couple got into the buggy and drove off.

"Goodnight, My Leah" He said.

"Goodnight, my love" they kissed after one long look at Leah Ethan got into his buggy and left.

_Soon we will be together forever_ she thought to herself as she went inside with a smile on her face.


	2. Ethan's Baptism

**Chapter 2: Ethan's Baptism **

Leah was at the church waiting for the ceremony to start. Today Ethan was going to be baptized.

She knew they were asking him if he was sure he wanted to do this_. Of course he'll say yes_ Leah thought. Even though she knew the answer she was still nervous, but she was excited. She loved him so, as Ethan loved her.

At about noon the ceremony began. The bishop walked out to start and everyone became quiet for him to speak.

"Today we are welcoming a young man into the community. This young man is ready to except the rules of this church and community like his father's before him. Today we welcome Ethan Longacre."

As the bishop said this last line Ethan walked out. He stepped up to the podium to join the bishop.

"Ethan, do you promise by the help of God to renounce the world, flesh, and the devil, to obey the rules of the church" the bishop asked

"Yes" Ethan replied. He was then baptized.

"Now we will show his joining of the community by the washing of his feet. Will all of the members please and walk by and wash his feet"

Leah stood up with the rest of the members and waited her turn. When the washing of the feet was done it was 3:00 pm. The ceremony was about to close.

The bishop gave his sermon then blessed the bread and grape wine. "These are the symbols of Christ's body and blood." He said to remind the members. Each one took the bread and wine.

The ceremony ended and Ethan and Leah left together.


	3. Announcments

**Chapter 3: Announcements **

**October**

The harvest was almost over and it was time for Leah's mom to come and meet Ethan's family. She hooked up the team and drove into town to pick up her mom.

"Leah, hello my darlin'", Roberta said, "How are you, honey." Leah joined her mother in a hug.

"Hello, mom, I'm doing fine, but we need to get to the house so I can start supper."

"Good because I'm getting hungry." She said patting her stomach. "It was a long trip. What are you cooking tonight?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see ma!" Leah replied with a smile as they got into the buggy and headed home.

After dinner Leah and her mother washed the dishes.

"How is life treating my baby?" Roberta asked her daughter.

"Everything is fine mother. I am happy here" She replied. "How about you?" Leah asked her mother.

"Things are going well for me. However I get so lonely at times with out you home with me." She answered. "I miss you honey."

"I miss you too mom" The two women hugged.

After the dishes were done the two went to the living room were Leah had a present wanting for her mother.

"What's this honey?" Roberta asked

"Open it and find out"

She did and found 3 plain dresses and a night gown Leah had made her. Now Roberta would blend in better. "O, thank you Leah." She said as her eyes teared from happiness. "They're beautiful"

"You're welcome mom and I love you." Leah hugged her mother.

It was the Sunday Leah and Ethan were going to be published.

Leah's mother didn't go to church because she didn't know anyone yet, so she went shopping instead.

* * *

While her mother was out Leah prepare the meal that Ethan and she would eat alone while the rest were at church because the couples getting published don't go to church that day. Cooking was one of Leah's favorite things to do; she had so much fun with it. After most of the cooking was done she set the table. There was Ethan knocking on the door just as she finished.

"Hello My Leah." Ethan said as she opened the door and kissing her lovingly.

"Hello My Love." Leah replied kissing him again.

She let him into the house and then went to get the meal and they had a wonderful romantic dinner together.

When Roberta arrived home later that night Ethan and Leah had cleaned up and were waiting in the living room for her.

"Mom, this is my fiancé Ethan Longacre." Leah told her mom. She kind of felt weird doing so because her mom had met Ethan years ago, but this is what the Amish did.

"Hello Ethan, it's great to see you." Roberta said as she hugged him and then she hugged her daughter and said, "I love you so much Leah and I am so happy for you honey."

"Thanks mom, I love you too." Leah said as she hugged her mother back.

The girls said their good-nights to Ethan as he left. Then they went to bed thinking about the wedding. Tomorrow Leah and Roberta would be going to Ethan's house so Roberta could meet his family and the girls could plan the wedding.


	4. Special Visit

**Chapter 4: Special Visit**

The next morning Leah woke as usual at five-thirty. She didn't wake her mother but got up and got dress to start the day.

Leah walked outside so that she could milk the cow. "Burr it's chilly out here." She said. Since it was October the mornings were starting to cool.

When she was done with the cow she walked inside to start breakfasts. The coffee was started and that is when her mother awoke.

"Good morning mother." Leah said to her mother.

"Good morning honey."

"Breakfast is almost ready." Leah said, "We'll be leavening for Ethan's house at about eight-thirty."

"That's fine dear." She replied sitting down in a chair.

After breakfast the two women cleaned up and then Leah went to hook up the team. They were ready to go meet Ethan's family. It took awhile to get there by buggy, but they did arrive.

When they arrived Charity came out and greeted them.

"Leah, good morning" Charity greeted hugging Leah.

"Good morning Charity." Leah replied "This is my Mother Roberta Dutton." She introduced her mother.

"Good morning to you Mrs. Dutton."

"Good morning to you Charity."

The girls walked inside to meet the rest of the family. The men had not gone to the field yet so they could meet Leah's mom. As they walked in Roberta saw a group of people waiting there.

"Mom this is Ethan's Opa and Oma, his grandparents" She clarified. "This is Jacob and Tille Longacre his parent's, his sister Sarah and Elizabeth, his brothers Simeon and Nathan. Everyone this is my mother Roberta Dutton." Leah introduced everyone.

After the introduction was over the men went out to work (expect Nathan because he was too little) and the women got started with the wedding planning.

* * *

That afternoon while Leah and Charity were out getting water a car pulled up to the house. They had never seen this car before. A man stepped out of the car. It took Leah a minute to figure out who it was.

"Well Charity it's great to see you and you are woman now and not that little girl I last saw." The man said.

Charity looked again "Eli?" she whispered. The man nodded. "Eli" She screamed as she ran to him. The others in the house came out when they heard the scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tille cried she ran out of the house. She spotted the man. "Eli, is that you?"

"Hello Ma."

"Oh my Eli" Tille cried walking over to Eli and embraced him with a hug.

"Mommy who that?" Little Nathan asked.

"Nathan this is your big brother Eli."

"Hi Nathan" Eli said bending down to the little boy's level. But Nathan hid his face.

Nobody realized that a woman and two kids had gotten out of the car.

"Everyone this is my wife Camille and our sons Jason and Timothy." Eli Introduced.

Everyone stood there talking and there were a lot of hugs. Then the men came from the fields.

"What going on." Jacob asked. You could see his face go from confusion to anger to happy in a matter of second. "Eli" he said.

"Hello father, Opa, Ethan, and Simeon, my you have grown." Eli stated, nodding his head at each male as he said their name.

"Eli!" Ethan said giving his brother a hug.

The group went inside to talk and Ethan invited Eli and his family to the wedding.


	5. The Wedding

**Chapter 5: The Wedding **

It was the Monday before her Tuesday wedding and all the women were at her home preparing the things for tomorrow. Making sure all the food was there and dresses were finished. Ethan and the man made sure the living room was set up for the ceremony. That whole day Leah couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved Ethan and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

The next morning Leah woke a little earlier to do the chores. As the helpers started to arrive to do last minute details Leah began to get ready herself.

By 7:00 everyone was ready and waiting in the kitchen for the guest to arrive.

Leah's wedding dress was navy blue and plain just like the rest of her dresses. She had a black prayer cap on (this was done to differentiate for the white one she wore daily) and wore black high-topped shoes. Ethan wore a black suit (no buttons), a black hat and black high-topped shoes.

"Leah you look so beautiful!" Roberta said with a tear in her eye.

"Thanks mom" Leah replied. "I love you."

The ceremony started at 8:30 and while the congregation sang the hymns the Minster counseled Ethan and Leah in another room.

_Can we just get this over with_ Leah thought to herself while the Minster was talking? She just wanted to start the ceremony so she and Ethan could be together.

When the Minster was done they walked back into the room. Leah and Ethan sat in the front row while the Minster took his place up front.

"Welcome everyone to this wonderful time." He began. "Let us pray." Everyone bowed their head.

'Now I would like to read 1 Corinthians 13:4-7…

Love is patient, love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,

It is not easily angered; it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.

It is always protects, always trusts,

Always hopes, always perseveres.

God placed this in the Bible to show us how he wants us to love. He loves us this way and wants us to not only show him this but also others. A marriage is a bond of love and without it a marriage can not last. The young people here today re ready to join in this bond of love called marriage. I would now like for the couple to come forward."

Leah and Ethan stood and walked up to the Minster.

"Ethan Longarce in font of all do you promise to love and cherish Leah Lewis-Hall all your days."

"Yes"

"Leah Lewis-Hall in front of all do you promise to love and cherish Ethan Longarce all your days."

"Yes"

With that the Minster blessed them. Some of the men got up and spoke. Leah was touched by what Ethan father had said. After the men were done a prayer was said and the 3 hour ceremony was over.

* * *

After the ceremony the women rushed around to get the dinner ready. It was a great meal with roast, mashed potatoes, cherry pie, salad and many more things. This meal began at noon.

Games and matchmaking were done after the meal. At 5 the eveing meal began then more game.

The day drew to a close around 10:30p.m.

"I feel like I could sleep for a year." Leah told Ethan as they walked to bed.

"I know what you mean." He said with a little laugh.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day of cleaning, but Leah didn't care. She and Ethan were finally together. Leah fell asleep with Ethan next to her.

Ethan laid there for a few moments looking at Leah as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She looked so peaceful and with that thought he fell asleep.


	6. The Collapse

**Chapter 6: The Collapse **

"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man, bake me a cake as fast as you can…" ,Leah was making dinner and for some reason it reminded her of the song she had learned when she was a kid, "…Roll it, pat it, and mark it with an E and put it in the oven for Ethan and me." Leah ended the song but continued to hum it.

Ethan walked in the door and just stood there watching his lovely wife make dinner. He smiled as she sang the last part. He walked up behind her and pulled her close. "I love you, My Leah."

"Ethan!" Leah cried out. She took a few deep breaths before she continued. "I love you, too Ethan, but you're sweaty and dirty. Go clean up dinner is almost ready."

Ethan chuckled, kissed Leah and replied, "O.k., My Leah, I will do that for you."

"Thank you." Ethan walked out to wash up. When he returned the couple started to talk while sitting down to eat.

"So how was your day, Ethan?"

"It was good. We need another good day of rain to help the crops, but everything is going great. How about you, Leah? How was your day?"

"Cleaning! How much fun can that be right?" Leah replies with a laugh. "But I have some good news!"

"And what would that be?"

"We got a letter from Eli!"

"Really what did it say?"

"I don't know. I was waiting for you to read it"

"O.k. we will read it after dinner and dishes."

"Great" Leah replied happily. They finished their meal in silence.

* * *

Later that evening Leah and Ethan sat in the living room. Ethan held the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Ethan and Leah,_

_I am writing to you to give you great news. Camille and I are expecting a little baby in about 6 months. We are all so happy. Well Jason says he really doesn't want a sister or brother. _

_He says one sibling is enough for him. We all laugh at this. Timmy, on the other hand, cannot wait. He says he wants a little brother, but would be happy with a little sister, too. It is wonderful._

_We also wanted to let you know that we are coming down for a visit. We will probably be there in mid June. Well that is about it. We love you all and hope that you are doing well._

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Eli_

"That is great! I can't wait to see them." Leah said when Ethan had finished.

"Yeah, looks like they will be here in about two weeks."

"Oh, this is so great; I get to see my nephews again. Ethan…!" Leah stopped when she saw how Ethan was looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well I was wondering if you were ready for bed."

"It is still early ye…" a light goes on in Leah's mind, "…Ethan Longacre you sly little devil you."

"Hey! No need to go that far." Ethan said as he picked her up and kissed her passionately.

"Yes there is." Leah replied kissing him back, "Come on lets go." Leah said with a sigh and then laughed as Ethan carried her off to their room.

* * *

2 weeks later…

Leah awoke at the same time she did every morning, but this morning was different. She felt a little sick, but she just shrugged it off as if it were nothing and got up. After getting dressed she walked outside to milk the cow. Half way back to the house, after finishing the milking, she stopped and vomited.

"That…was...a little…weird." Leah said to herself as she was catching her breath.

When she had caught her breath, she walked back in and saw Ethan.

"Good morning, Ethan!"

"Good morning, My Leah."

"I love it when you say that." Leah said smiling and kissing him.

"I know." He replied, returning her smile, kissing her again.

"I am going to start breakfast okay honey."

"Okay."

Ethan walked out of the kitchen as Leah started breakfast. While making the eggs the smell made her nauseated. Failing to resist it Leah turned away and vomited in a nearby bucket. Ethan heard the noise and came running in.

"Leah!" he went over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…I think so." She answered trying to catch her breath again. 'I think I may be coming down with something' she thought to herself.

"Leah why don't you go get some more rest. You can do the cleaning later and I will finish breakfast."

"Alright" Leah let Ethan take her back to bed.

* * *

After sleeping away the morning Leah woke up feeling refreshed. She got up and began doing the house work and made Ethan lunch.

When she walked out to go give Ethan the food a car pulled. Then two little boys jumped out.

"Aunt Leah!" the boys yelled.

"Jason! Timmy!" Leah held out her arms for a hug which both boys accepted.

"Hello Leah, how are you today?" Eli asked.

"Wonderful! Ethan is in the field I am going to take him lunch."

"Oh let me do that you and Camille can talk!" Eli said reaching his arms out to take the food.

"Alright hear you go." Leah said handing Eli the food.

Eli gave Camille a kiss and walked away.

"So how are you, Camille?"

"Great!"

The two women watched as the two little boys played outside.

"Would you and the boys like to go into town with me? I need to pick up a few things." Leah asked after a little while.  


"Sure let's go."

Camille, Leah and the boys piled into the car and drove to town.

Inside the shop the boys went to play with the toys while the women shopped.

"I saw some fabric to make Ethan a shirt. He keeps ripping the ones he has beyond repair. I can't image how he does it."

"I know Eli, Jason and Timmy are always doing that, too."

"I understand the boys, but how does Eli do it?"

"It is beyond me" Camille said and they both laughed.

"Whoa!" Leah said putting her hand to her head because she felt a little dizzy.

"Leah, are you alright?" Camille asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, just a little dizz…" Leah felt her knees weaken and she fell to the floor. Her world went black.


	7. Jeremiah Jacob

**Sorry for the uber long wait for this chapter. I was have a very bad case of writers block. I know where I want to go with the story the trouble is just getting there. I don't know how long it will be before I get the next chapter up. Please just be patient with me. I am really really really sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**oh one more thing I did a little editing for the previous chapters so if you want to go back and reread you can. It however doesn't effect where the story is right now.**

Chapter 7: Jeremiah Jacob

Leah sat in the living room sewing some new fabric. She was humming _Hush little baby _when she felt a little kick inside her. "Ow…" she paused and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "Do you have to kick mommy like that baby?" She asked her belly.

Leah remembered the day eight and a half months ago she was told she was going to have a baby.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Good afternoon, Mrs. Longacre, I'm Dr. Wilson. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room._

"_Well to be perfectly honest I would feel better if I wasn't here. So could you tell me what to do to get better so I can leave?"_

_Dr. Wilson gave a smile chuckle. "Well for someone with your medical history it is understandable why you don't like hospitals." He gave the young woman, who lay in the bed in front of him, a smile. "Well there is nothing to get worried about everything is fine."_

"_Then why did she collapse?" Camille asked. She had called Eli who was on the way to the hospital with Ethan. Her boys sat in the waiting room._

_The doctor's smile widened. "I have some excited news for you, Mrs. Longacre. You are going to have a baby."_

_Leah sat there for a moment in shock as she took in the information. "Wow, a-are you sure?" She stuttered out her question._

"_I am absolutely certain" he answered "you my dear are pregnant."_

"_Wow" she whispered to herself. She had totally not expected that._

"_Well I will be back in a little bit to do an ultra sound to make sure that everything is alright." He said looking down at the file in hand. "Then you can leave. How does that sound?" He asked looking up with a smile._

"_That sounds great doctor, thanks" She replied softly._

_Dr. Wilson walked out of the room. Leah and Camille sat there in silence for the next few minutes._

"_Leah!" She looked up to see Ethan at the door with a worried look on his face. He was out of breath from running in to see her._

"_Ethan, Hi"_

"_Are you ok, Leah? Has the doctor been in yet? Is everything ok?" He pummeled her with worried questions._

"_I think I will leave the two of you alone for this one" Camille said smiling and leaving the room to meet Eli and the boys._

"_What is going on, Leah?" Ethan asked._

_Leah smiled for the first time since finding out the news. "Whoa, Ethan chill, everything is ok." She said placing her hands on his shoulders. "Ethan, we…we're going to have…a baby." When she said that her smile widen as she watched Ethan's face go from worried to shocked to happy all in a matter of seconds._

"_A baby, we're going to have a baby?" He smiled at her._

_Leah nodded her head. Ethan had a few tears of happiness falling from his eyes. He kissed his wife and pulled her into a hug._

'_A baby, we're going to have a baby." She thought, embracing her husband._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Leah!" Ethan called walking in and interrupting her thoughts. "What are you thinking about darling?" he asked moving to her.

"Oh nothing much" She replied with a little sigh "just thinking about the day we found out about the baby."

"That was a great day indeed, wasn't it?" He bent down in front of her. "We shall not soon forget it shall we" Ethan asked kissing her gently.

"No I don't believe we shall." Leah laughed kissing her husband again.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"An outfit for the baby"

"Well…" He took the object from her hands, "I have something to show you" He pulled her up gently "Time to take a break."

"Ok" Leah said giggling and letting him pull her along.

"It's in the barn." When they reached the barn he stopped. "Alright close your eyes."

"Alright" She sighed her replied and closed her eyes.

He opened the barn door and guided her in "ok open them"

Leah opened her eyes and the sight she saw made her cry out "Oh Ethan it's beautiful." She was looking at a little wooden cradle that Ethan had made himself. "I love and I am sure the baby will love it too because he or she is jumping for joy right now." She laughed "here feel" she placed Ethan's hand on her belly.

"Wow that is an amazing feeling."

"Yeah, but it can be quite painful at times" They laughed together.

"Well I am going to start dinner why don't you move that into the house and then get cleaned up." Leah told him.

"Alright my Leah" They kissed and then Leah walked out to start dinner while Ethan moved the cradle.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly for the couple as they adjusted thing in the house to make room for the baby. Then the time came. Leah gave birth to their first child; a boy whom they named Jeremiah Jacob.


	8. The Storm

**I'm sssssoooooo sorry it took so long. I've been so busy. And I got stuck at one point and I couldn't figure it out. I finally got it and finished the chapter in a few hours. I've been looking over and over again so I hope there are very few mistakes if any. This is the longest chapter so I hope you all that asked for it are happy with the length. Enjoy.**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**On with the show**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Storm **

The plain country farm house seemed too quiet to the woman sitting at kitchen table breaking green beans. The smell of baking bread filled the room. The open window sent a light breeze in the room cooling it from the heated oven

The pounding of running feet and the slamming of the door killed the silence as two little girls came running in. One girl came sobbing with fresh tears streaming down her face. She was holding her small right arm up showing a bleeding scrape. The other wearing a look of anger; she kept looking back to glare at the closed door. Small drops of water dripped from the soaked clothes the girls were wearing. They had obviously been playing in the water.

The woman jumped up quickly upon seeing her injured daughter. She moved as quickly as her swollen belly would allow. She got down to the girl's level asking softly "Oh baby, what happened?" She gently brushed back the stray strands of hair away from the child's face as she spoke.

It was the other girl who answered "We were playing with the water balloons outside and Daniel pushed Abby because she wouldn't give him her balloon."

At that point the door slammed again as a boy came running in "It was an accident mom." He spoke quickly; sparing a concerned look at his little sister.

"It was not! You pushed her!" The second girl yelled as she turned and pushed him away.

"Gabriella that's enough" her mother said sternly then looked at her son to question him. Calmly she asked "Please tell me your side, Daniel."

"We were having a water balloon fight" he started "and I ran of water balloons so I started toward Abby to get the one she had. I was fast and she tried to turn and run away, but she slipped and fell. It was an accident, mom" he finished.

At the end of his story the woman looked at her daughter. The girl had calmed down a bit. Tears still leaked from her eyes. "Are you ok, honey?" She asked the girl softly and brushed away a few tears.

"It hurts, mommy" she answered with a tiny voice and a sniffle and then looked at the scrape on her arm.

"It's ok; mommy's going to make it all better. Can you tell me what happened?"

"It happened like he said" she whimpered pointing at her brother.

"Alright let's take care of you" she took the little girl to the seat she had just vacated and then turned to the other children "Gaby can you wet a cloth for me and can you get a bandage, Daniel?" She asked then turned to examine the scrape more closely as her children did as she asked.

Twelve years had passed for Leah Longacre and her husband Ethan. With the years they had been blessed with six children. Jeremiah, the oldest, at twelve followed by a now ten year old Caleb. Two years later brought Daniel. The now five year old twins Gabriella and Abigail came and were soon followed by the now two year old Annie. In a few short months the ever growing family would bring new life into the world.

Gaby brought the wet cloth over and held it out to her mother. Leah took it and carefully cleaned the scrape. As soon as Daniel reentered the room Gaby stood with her arms crossed glaring angrily at him. She still blamed him despite what her sister had said.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Abby" He pleaded for his sister's forgiveness.

"It's ok" Abby replied rubbing at her wet eyes with her small left hand. Gaby was not as quick to forgive and continued to glare at her brother.

Leah finished cleaning the scrape and placed the bandage on her arm. "All better now" she said moving her hands away.

"Thank you, mommy" Abby said reaching out to give her mother a hug.

"Awe, you're welcome baby" Leah replied giving her a gentle squeeze. "Alright, Daniel please go finish the chores I know you haven't done and girls please go get cleaned up and get ready for supper. Then you will set the table, ok."

"Yes ma'am" the children replied in unison and then quickly left the room to do as they were told.

* * *

The girls were just finishing the table when Ethan and the boys walked in.

Abby turned to the door "Daddy!" She called out setting down the last fork. She ran quickly to her father and jumped her into his arms. Ethan picked her up with ease and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"How are my dear girls today?" he asked, as he made his way over to Leah.

"Oh we're doing just great" Leah replied turning away from her work for a moment to greet her husband. The couple kissed.

Abby still in Ethan's arms said "eww…mommy and daddy are kissing." That broke the couple from their kiss.

"Yeah guys that should be saved for when kids aren't around" Jeremiah put in.

"Ha, ha, ha you're so cute" Leah said looking at her son in pretend announce, rolling her eyes, before smiling "Alright you boys wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

"Ok" Ethan sighed, kissed his daughter once more and sat her down back down on the floor. When he sat her down he noticed the bandage on her arm. "What happened here?" He asked as he gently lifted her arm.

"Daniel pushed her" Gaby blurted out looking at her brother with a glare.

"I did not" he said looking right back at his sister with a glare of his own.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did…"

"Gabriella! Daniel! That is enough" Leah turned as she spoke sternly to the two children. "Now both of you sit down and don't say another word"

Gaby flopped down in her seat with a huff and crossed her arms as Daniel sighed and slid into his seat across from her. The two continued to glare at each other.

Ethan watched, in silence, the exchange of words from his children and the ease if his wife dealing with them. Then he turned back to Abby and asked "are you alright now darnlin'?"

"Yes daddy" she replied looking up at him with a smile.

"Alright you go sit down now." He smiled back letting go of her arm and ruffled her hair with his hand.

She ducked out from under her father's hand, giggling, and quickly slid into her seat next to her sister.

After fifteen minutes Leah and her family were seated around the table. Ethan had just finished saying grace and the passing of food began.

"How was your day?" Ethan asked her as he picked up his fork. "I mean aside from the falling incident." He popped a fork full of green beans into his mouth.

"Pretty ordinary" she replied not going into any more detail "How was yours?"

"It went well"

"We got a lot of work done mom." Caleb happily told his mother.

"That's good honey" She smiled at her son.

"There's a storm coming in" Ethan told his wife.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked.

"Well the crops would do well with a bit of rain, but I fear this storm may be quite bad." He answered.

"Let us pray that it isn't"

"Yes, pray that it isn't."

The rest of the meal was finished in silence.

* * *

The family was gathered in the living room just after their nightly bible study in a comfortable silence. They sat there for another ten minutes before Leah broke the silence.

"Alright kids it's time for bed." A chorus of "aw" filled the room "come on enough of that, kids lets go." Leah said as she tried to maneuver out of her seat with a sleeping Annie in her arms.

Jeremiah and Ethan quickly got up to help her. Jeremiah gently took the sleeping two year old from her arms while Ethan helped her out of the chair.

"Thank you" she told them after she was standing and then took her daughter from her son.

Turning, Jeremiah spoke to his younger siblings "Come on mom's right. We need to get to bed now."

The little ones grumbled, but got up and followed their brother out of the room.

Leah followed her children from the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said to her husband.

The group trooped up the stairs to their rooms. Leah took little Annie and followed Abby and Gaby into the room the three girls shared. The twins changed into their night gowns and got into bed. Leah changed Annie, who woke for a few sleepy moments as she did so. As soon as Leah put the toddler into her bed the girl was fast asleep again. She turned to the twins and went to tuck them in. "Good night girls" she said kissing each one on the forehead.

"Good night mommy" the girls said as they each received her kiss.

Leah blew out the candle that had lite the room and left. She went to check on the boys. Jeremiah was climbing into bed and just about to blow out his own candle. "Good night" she said to him.

"Night mom" he said and blew out his candle.

She smiled to herself and closed the door. She went to the next door and found Caleb and Daniel just putting on their night shirts. "Boys you should be already dressed and in bed. What have the two of you been doing?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"Then why are you not in bed yet?"

"We're just moving slowly" Caleb answered "We're having a contest to see who can get dress the slowest"

Leah looked at her boys in disapproval "Well enough of that get into that bed right now" She was sometimes amazed the things kids could think of to do.

The boys quickly got into bed "Night mom" they said in unison.

"Good night boys" she blew out their candle and left the room. She then walked down the stairs and back into the living room where she found Ethan standing at the window.

"Ethan" she called.

He continued looking out the window as he answered "The rain has started" His voice was void of any emotion.

Walking up to him she went to snuggling into his side. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder softly. Together they watched the rain fall for a few minutes. Leah finally asked "are you come up to bed?"

"I'll be up in a bit" he answered looking down at her "you go on up."

"Alright" she said as she rose up and kissed him. "Good night"

"Good night"

With one last look out the window and a sigh Leah turned and left the room. She changed into her own night gown and slipped into bed. In minutes she was asleep.

* * *

She woke to the rumble of thunder. She looked at her side and found the other side of the bed empty. Ethan had never come up to bed.

Leah got out of bed and went back down stairs. She again found him at the window. "I thought you were only going to stay down here for a little bit?"

"And I thought you were going to bed?" He answered with a question of his own.

"I can't sleep without you." Leah answered.

A flash of lighting filled the area of the room where the candle light did not reach and was quickly followed by a clap of thunder. "Yes you can" Ethan replied letting a smile slip; his eyes never leaving the window.

"Well I don't want to" she said taking a few steps into the room.

"I'll be up in a bit"

"You said that earlier and you didn't come up" she move to stand next to the couch. "I am going to stay down here with you" she decided.

He finally looked away from the window toward her "No you need your rest" He said softly to her.

"And so do you" she said as she sat on the couch.

Another flash of lighting and clap of thunder came. Ethan made no reply and went back to looking out the window.

"Mommy" Leah looked up to find Abby standing there with a look of fear on her face. "I'm scared" at that moment a flash came follow by the clap. The girl quickly ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok baby" Leah said hugging the girl back.

Shortly Caleb, Daniel and Gaby joined them.

Gaby stuck to Daniel like glue. Leah found it funny that just a few hours ago the girl had been so angry with him. Now all the anger had disappeared and she could not be separated from her brother. No matter how much they fought the two dearly loved each other.

Then the hail came. Ethan said nothing; just kept his silent vigil at the window.

It wasn't long after that Jeremiah came down with a teary eyed Annie. Leah got herself free of the other four children and took Annie. Then she sat in the rocker.

Jeremiah went the window with his father and they both kept a silent vigil.

In the comfort of family Leah and her children (except Jeremiah) fall asleep as the storm raged on outside.

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I will be able to update again. I got 3 weeks left of school and hopefully be able to get more done by then. Happy reading.**

**Happybear 2005**

* * *


End file.
